my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Shaman
Shaman is a neverlander earth stallion that, while put under the control of the Shadow of Neverland, is forced to kidnap young talents. Personality The Shaman is elusive, as he prefers to hide and seek out his targets, and evade his enemies as best as he can. He is in general, a patient pony, but can be aggressive and cocky. He is also a clever pony, such as when he stole back his stones from Sweetie Belle by shoving her against a cave's wall and taking them out of her cloak without making it obvious. Though a tough pony, he is not able to withstand Scootaloo's interrogation, as she knew that his stones were precious to him and threatened to destroy them if he did not provide them information about the kidnappings. It's later revealed that he was acting under the influence of the Shadow and, once he got out of her control, he became the stallion he used to be. Abilities The Shaman's main abilities come from his four magical rocks which can produce explosions, tornadoes, manifest large serpents, create light that temporarily stuns his opponents, and assist him in teleportation. These stones can also become extremely sharp which can slice through trees and possibly impale an opponent. When in use, the stones glow. He also has the natural ability to levitate things, create shields, and mystically bind others. Along with his mystical abilities, the Shaman is quite skilled in hoof-to-hoof combat as he was able to hold his ground against Night Glide's onslaught during the tournament in the Temple of Concord. Description in the saga Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "The Shaman", he is seen combating with a griffon fighter in the tournament of the Temple of Concord. He defeats her by faking a defeat and magically making her trip. For awhile, he remains an unquestionable suspect to the Crusaders as the fighting tournament reaches its finals. He is then introduced as one of the four finalists, alongside Night Glide and two others. In the semifinals, he defeats his opponent and then went for the final match against Night Glide. Despite evenly matched in skill,Night Glide appears to be the superior fighter, and the Shaman lands on the ground. He feigns defeat, lying motionless when Night Glide performs her final attack on him, he grins and uses one of his stones to generate a dark red cloud of smoke and teleports out of the arena with her. He takes her to the forest, uses pixie dust to make her sleep and then requests the portal to Neverland to open. As he gets Night Glide into the portal, he is attacked by the Cutie Mark Crusaders, though he evades Apple Bloom's attack, Night Glide is successfully put through the portal and the portal closes on him. Because of that, he gets stuck battling the Crusaders with his magic stones, being eventually captured. In "The Queen of the Shattered Dreams", the Shaman is interrogated by Scootaloo. She threatens to destroy his stones if he does not cooperate. Unable to bear his to stones to be crushed, he reveals that the Queen of Neverland is the talent thief; she says who to kidnap without revealing her goals, and that he also asked for the portal to be open. However, the Queen will not open it for him if their enemies are present. Sweetie Belle sees that he is sincere but there is something else he is hiding. The interrogation is put to a halt when the Crusaders decide to request Mirror Coat's help. When they try to take him, he shoves and pushes against them, and especially Sweetie Belle in order to steal back his stones. He then escapes with his stones after the Crusaders leave the cave to contact Mirror Coat and is tasked by the Queen to kidnap the next talent. In Canterlot, the Shaman is hiding out backstage of the auditorium during Chrome Note's reception, he puts him to sleep with the pixie dust and is about to take him to Neverland but is defeated by Sweetie Belle and forcibly taken back into Neverland by his queen who then takes away his stones from him. In "Midnight's Last Stand", he faces Hook for evading banishment and stealing his magic watch to constantly return their world. He is then ordered by the Shadow to attack the Crusaders to prove his loyalty to her. He summons a tornado but he is intercepted by Tiger Lily and then Apple Bloom kept him imprisoned with vines. After the Shadow is defeated, he is freed from her control and is reunited with his daughter. In "The Return of Neverland", the Shaman and Tiger Lily are seen sending the abducted talents back home. They then reveal to Apple Bloom that the only way to break Midnight's seal is with Sunny's magic. Before Sunny can do it, Hook and his pirates appear and subdue them all, using Tinkerbell's bell. Fortunately, Sweetie Belle is able to unlock the power of her magical pearl and transform into her siren form, being then able to chase the pirates away. After that, Sunny releases Midnight and Tinkerbell and she and the fairy queen are able to revive the Tree of Life and, by extension, Neverland. After that, he sees the Crusaders and the twins returning home. Appearances Legends: * Y - Appears and have an active role * N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. * B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit * M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Neverlanders